Never Again
by newkid-is-me
Summary: What happens when Troy cheats on Gabriella, leaving her partner-less for the talent show? Troyella with a bit of Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Never Again

Summary: What happens when Troy cheats on Gabriella leaving her partnerless for the talent show? Troyella with a bit of Troypay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Ugghh! I can't believe he cheated on me. All I ever wanted was a simple summer romance. Sharpay knew perfectly well that we were dating! When everybody found out Ryan said sorry about Sharpay's actions and gave me a hug. Phhsst. I still can't believe he would do that to me. After all we did together. I trusted him. That's it. I can't take it any more. I know i'll write a song! I pulled out my guitar and a pen and some paper, then began to sing what came to mind. (A/N this song is really by Kelly Clarkson)

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her you'll think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_Cos I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that sunday school answers_

_Try to make it all okay_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks,to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but i never will_

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth she deserves you_

_A trohpy wife, how cute_

_Ignorance is Bliss_

_But when your day comes and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that sunday school answers_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see me face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know _

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never Again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to you_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never Again_

The next day Kelsi came over to hang out with Gabriella. As they sat in Gabriella's room talking, Kelsi asked Gabriellaa very important question. " Hey Gabbi, now that you and Troy are broken up what are you going to do for the Lavasprings 13th annual talent show?"

" I don't know maybe a few of the songs I wrote. Wait here for a moment please, while I find my song writing notebook, oh here it is" Gabriella said as she passed over the notebook to Kelsi. It had over 100 pages filled with songs. While Kelsi was looking at the book all you could see was the amazement on her face.

**I know it's a cliffie, review to find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Again

Chapter 2

When Kelsi looked up she looked shocked. " Wow, Gabbi these are really good lyrics my favorites are: Hanging By A Moment, Collide, You And Me, Never Again, Before He Cheats, Apologize, Since U Been Gone, What Hurts the Most, Big Girls Don't Cry, and Accidentally In Love. " Kelsi said as she took a big breathe. " Anyways the show rules say you can sing up to 6 songs personally I think you should sing 1 duet and 5 solos. So do Promiscuous for the duet and Hanging By A Moment, Before He Cheats, Apologize, What Hurts The Most, and then Never Again." Kelsi said " What Do You Think Gabbi?"

" I Think That's and awesome plan, but who will sing the duet with me" Gabriella said pausing for a moment to think. " Oh I know since my mom is a celebrity lawyer I can ask her for some help" with that Gabriella hopped up and ran out of the room.She ran down the hall towards her mothers room. " Hey mom can i ask for a favor?" Gabriella asked..

" Sure" Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother said.

" Mom, you know how the talent show is in a month? Well Troy was supposed to be my singing partner, and I've been writing some more songs, since we broke-up and I was wondering if you could call Timbaland and see if he could sing with me in my duet?" Gabriella asked. " Oh and maybe some backup singers too!" She quickly added.

" Gabbi, I'll think about it if you let me see the songs you wrote that you want to sing at the talent show" Maria Said. Gabriella quickly ran down the hallway , opened her door, ran in grabbed the notebook, then ran back out down the hall towards her mother's room. She handed the notebook to her mom. Maria started reading the lyrics of the songs that her daughter had wrote. A couple minutes later Maria finally finished reading the lyrics and opened her mouth to speak. " Wow, Gabbi these are really good, I'll start calling them immeadately " Maria said as she got off her bed and started looking for her cellphone. Gabriella took her notebook and went back to her room to see Kelsi's expectant face.

"Well?" Kelsi asked.

" She said that she would start calling people ASAP" Gabriella answered. Kelsi let out a squeal and soon Gabriella found herself squealing too.

" This is so exciting, you could sing one of your amazing songs with a celebrity!!" Kelsi exclamed loudly. Maria came into the room and opened her mouth to speak.

**Please review, tell me what you think, give me an idea please**

**Please Choose 1 Of The Option and tell me which one I should use**

**A) Gabriella gets news that she can sing her deut with Timbaland.**

**B) Gabriella gets news that she can't sing her duet with Timbaland.**

**C) Gabriella gets news that she can't sing her duet with Timbaland, but quickly find out her mother was joking.**


End file.
